공정 이용
공정 이용(公正利用, fair use) 견해는 저작권이 있는 저작물에 대해서, 어느 한도 안에서 합법적이지만 사용 허락을 받지 않은 인용 및 병합을 가능하게 하는 미국 저작권법의 관점이다. 영어의 Fair Use를 단순하게 한국말로 직접 번역한 것이 "공정 사용" 또는 "공정 이용"이라는 용어이며, 한국법상 그러한 법률용어를 사용하지 않고, 단순히 "저작권의 제한"이라고 표현한다. 저작권의 제한에서 가장 대표적인 것은 인용이다. 정의 공정 사용은 대체로 다음과 같이 정의되고 있다. 저작권자 이외의 자가 저작권자의 독점적인 권리에도 불구하고 그의 동의없이 저작물을 합리적인 방식으로 사용하는 특권Paul Goldstein, COPYRIGHT §10.1 (1999 Supp.) Ball, THE LAW OF COPYRIGHT AND LITERARY PROPERTY 260 (1944) 공평법상의 합리성의 원칙(equitable rule of reason)" 또는 "법에 의하여 기술적으로 금지되었으나 저작권자가 이용을 예견하였으며 이용에 묵시적으로 동의하였다는 이론에 따라 합리적이고 관례적인 것으로서 허용된 이용Paul Goldstein, COPYRIGHT §10.1 (1999 Supp.) [H. Ball, THE LAW OF COPYRIGHT AND LITERARY PROPERTY 260 (1944) 또는 저작권침해소송에 있어서 법원에 의하여 창조된 것으로서 저작물을 저작권자의 동의없이 합리적인 방식으로 제3자가 사용할 수 있도록 하는 주된 방어수단(defense)Marshall Leaffer, UNDERSTANDING COPYRIGHT LAW 317 (1995); William F. Patry, THE FAIR USE PRIVILEGE IN COPYRIGHT LAW 413 (2nd ed. 1995) 베른 협약 전세계 대부분의 국가가 가입한 저작권에 관한 국제 헌법과 같은 [[:wikisource:ko:베른 협약|베른 협약] 제10조에서, 공정 사용에 대해 다음과 같이 규정하고 있다. 제 10 조 (1) 이미 적법하게 공중에 제공된 저작물을 인용하는 것은 허용된다. 다만, 그 인용이 공정한 관행과 양립하고, 그 범위가 목적에 의하여 정당화되는 범위를 넘지 않아야 하며 이 경우 언론요약의 형태로, 신문기사와 정기간행물을 인용하는 것을 포함한다. (2) 정당화되는 범위내에서, 교육을 위하여 문학 또는 예술적 저작물을 도해로서 발행·방송 또는 녹음이나2 사용하도록 허락하는 것은 동맹국의 입법, 그리고 동맹국들 사이에 존재하고 있는, 또는 체결될 특별 협정에 맡긴다. 다만, 그러한 사용은 공정한 관행과 양립하여야 한다. (3) 이 조의 전항들에 따라 저작물이 사용되는 경우에, 출처와 저작물 위에 저작자의 성명이 나타나게 되면 그 성명을 명시한다. 제 10 조의 2 (1) 경제·정치 또는 종교적인 시사문제에 관하여 신문이나 정기간행물에 발행된 기사 및 같은 성격의 방송저작물이 언론에 의하여 복제하거나, 방송되거나, 유선으로 공중에 전달되는 것을 허락하는 것은 그 복제, 방송 또는 전달이 명시적으로 유보되지 않은 경우에, 동맹국의 입법에 맡긴다. 다만, 출처는 항상 분명히 표시되어야 한다. 이 의무의 위반에 따른 법적 효과는 보호가 주장되는 국가의 입법에 따라 결정한다. (2) 사진·영화·방송 또는 유선에 의한 공중에의 전달을 통하여, 시사사건을 보도하고자 하는 목적으로, 그 사건의 과정에서 보이고 들리는 문학 또는 예술적 저작물을 보도의 목적상 정당화 되는 범위내에서 복제하고 공중에 제공하는 조건은 동맹국의 입법에 맡겨 결정한다. 미국에서의 공정 사용 공정 사용의 원리는 원래 영국의 판례(Gyles v. Silcox, 2 Atk. 141 (1740))에 기인한다. 여기에서 "공정 요약의 원리(fair abridgment doctrine)"가 판시되었다. 영미법계에서는 한국 등의 대륙법계 국가와는 달리 판례가 법률로서 효력을 가지기에 이는 판례법이 되었다. 미국에서 공정 사용의 원리를 처음으로 인정한 판결은 Folsom v. Marsh Case, 9 F.Cas. 342 (1841)이다. 공정 사용을 결정하기 위한 네 가지 요소는 이 판결을 내린 스토리(Story) 대법관의 의견에서 기인한다. 폴섬(Folsom) 케이스에서 원고의 저작물은 문법을 가르치기 위해 조지 워싱턴의 글을 모은 것으로서, 전체가 7,000여 페이지의 12권으로 된 것이었다. 피고는 《자서전을 통해 보는 조지 워싱턴의 생애(The Life of Washington in the form of an Autobiography)》라는 866페이지의 두 권의 책을 저작하였는데, 원고의 저작물로부터 353페이지, 즉 약 5%정도를 빌려쓴 것이었다. 이에 대해 미 연방 대법원은 공정 사용에 해당하지 않는다면서, 원고 승소를 선언하였다. 스토리 대법관의 공정이용 여부에 대한 요소 심사는 그 후 미 저작권법 제107조에 그대로 입법화되었다. Campbell v. Acuff-Rose Music, Inc., 510 U.S. at 578 (1994) 사건에서는 상업적이거나 비영리적 교육 목적의 구별이 공정 사용을 결정하는데 결정적인 것은 아니라고 판시되었다. Harper & Row, Publishers, Inc. v. Nation Enters., 471 U.S. 539 (1985) 케이스에서 저작물의 비영리적·교육적 이용이 공정 사용으로 추정된다는 주장은 연방대법원에 의하여 거부되었다. 미 저작권법 제107조 § 107. Limitations on exclusive rights: Fair use Notwithstanding the provisions of sections 106 and 106A, the fair use of a copyrighted work, including such use by reproduction in copies or phonorecords or by any other means specified by that section, for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching (including multiple copies for classroom use), scholarship, or research, is not an infringement of copyright. In determining whether the use made of a work in any particular case is a fair use the factors to be considered shall include— :(1) the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes; :(2) the nature of the copyrighted work; :(3) the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole; and :(4) the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the copyrighted work. The fact that a work is unpublished shall not itself bar a finding of fair use if such finding is made upon consideration of all the above factors. 미 저작권법 제107조에서는 저작권이 있는 저작물의 무단 이용시에도 저작권의 침해가 되지 않는 저작물의 이용을 위한 목적을 열거하고 있다. 제107조가 열거하고 있는 저작물의 이용목적은 비판(criticism), 비평(comment), 뉴스 보도, 강의(teaching), 학문(scholarship) 또는 연구(research) 등이다. 공정 사용의 네가지 요소 :1. 저작물 이용의 성격과 목적(purpose and character of the use) :2. 저작물의 성격(nature of the copyrighted work) :3. 인용된 분량과 부종성 (Amount and substantiality) :4. 인용의 필연성 (Effect upon work's value) ::이상의 네가지 요소는 107조에 적시된 것이나, 이는 예시규정이고, 또다른 요건이 추가로 검토될 수 있다고 한다. 한국에서는 이와 비슷한 다섯가지 요건을 제시하고 있다. 공정사용과 인터넷 공정사용과 등록상표 대한민국에서의 공정 사용 공정한 사용 저작재산권의 제한 공정 사용의 종류 저작권법 개정안 2007년 10월 16일 현재, 한국 정부는 한미자유무역협정 비준 이전에 저작권법을 일부개정하려고 하고 있다. 그 내용 중에 영미법상의 포괄적 공정 이용 조항이 신설되었다. *제35조의3(저작물의 공정 이용) **① 제23조 내지 제35조의2에 규정된 경우 외에도 저작물의 통상적인 이용 방법과 충돌하지 아니하고 저작자의 합법적인 이익을 불합리하게 해하지 아니하는 특정한 경우에는 저작물을 이용할 수 있다. **② 법원은 저작물 이용 행위가 제1항의 공정 이용에 해당하는지 여부를 판단함에 있어서 다음 각 호의 사항을 참작하여야 한다. ***1. 영리 비영리 등 이용의 목적 및 방법 ***2. 저작물의 종류 및 성격 ***3. 이용된 부분이 저작물 전체에서 차지하는 부분 및 중요성 ***4. 이용이 저작물의 현재 또는 장래의 시장이나 가치에 미치는 영향 저작권법 규정 대한민국에서는 공정 사용이라는 표현을 쓰지 않고, 저작권의 제한이라고 표현한다. 저작권법 제2장 저작자의 권리 제6절 저작재산권의 제한에서 공정 사용을 규정하고 있다. 제6절 저작재산권의 제한 제22조 (재판절차등에서의 복제) 재판절차를 위하여 필요한 경우이거나 입법•행정의 목적을 위한 내부자료로서 필요한 경우에는 그 한도안에서 저작물을 복제할 수 있다. 다만, 그 저작물의 종류와 복제의 부수 및 형태등에 비추어 저작재산권자의 이익을 부당하게 침해하는 경우에는 그러하지 아니하다. 제23조 (학교교육목적등에의 이용) ①고등학교 및 이에 준하는 학교 이하의 학교의 교육목적상 필요한 교과용도서에는 공표된 저작물을 게재할 수 있다. ②특별법에 의하여 설립되었거나 초•중등교육법 또는 고등교육법에 의한 교육기관 또는 국가나 지방자치단체가 운영하는 교육기관은 그 교육목적상 필요하다고 인정되는 경우에는 공표된 저작물을 공연 또는 방송하거나 복제할 수 있다.<개정 2000.1.12> ③제1항 및 제2항의 규정에 의하여 저작물을 이용하고자 하는 자는 대통령령이 정하는 바에 의하여 문화관광부장관이 정하는 기준에 의한 보상금을 저작재산권자에게 지급하거나 이를 공탁하여야 한다. 다만, 고등학교 및 이에 준하는 학교 이하의 학교에서 제2항의 규정에 의한 공연•방송 또는 복제를 하는 경우에는 보상금을 지급하지 아니한다. <개정 1989.12.30, 1990.12.27, 1993.3.6, 1994.1.7, 2000.1.12> 제24조 (시사보도를 위한 이용) 방송•신문 그 밖의 방법에 의하여 시사보도를 하는 경우에 있어서 그 과정에서 보이거나 들리는 저작물은 보도를 위한 정당한 범위안에서 복제•배포•공연•방송 또는 전송할 수 있다.<개정 2000.1.12> 제25조 (공표된 저작물의 인용) 공표된 저작물은 보도•비평•교육•연구등을 위하여는 정당한 범위안에서 공정한 관행에 합치되게 이를 인용할 수 있다. 제26조 (영리를 목적으로 하지 아니하는 공연•방송) ①영리를 목적으로 하지 아니하고 또한 청중이나 관중 또는 제3자로부터 어떤 명목으로든지 반대급부를 받지 아니하는 경우에는 공표된 저작물을 공연 또는 방송할 수 있다. 다만, 실연자에게 통상의 보수를 지급하는 경우에는 그러하지 아니하다. ②청중이나 관중으로부터 당해 공연에 대한 반대급부를 받지 아니하는 경우에는 판매용음반 또는 판매용영상저작물을 재생하여 일반공중에게 공연할 수 있다. 다만, 대통령령이 정하는 경우에는 그러하지 아니하다. 제27조 (사적이용을 위한 복제) 공표된 저작물을 영리를 목적으로 하지 아니하고 개인적으로 이용하거나 가정 및 이에 준하는 한정된 범위안에서 이용하는 경우에는 그 이용자는 이를 복제할 수 있다. 다만, 일반공중의 사용에 제공하기 위하여 설치된 복사기기에 의한 복제는 그러하지 아니하다.<개정 2000.1.12> 제28조 (도서관등에서의 복제등<개정 2000.1.12>) ①도서관및독서진흥법에 의한 도서관과 도서•문서•기록 그 밖의 자료(이하 "도서등"이라 한다)를 공중의 이용에 제공하는 시설중 대통령령이 정하는 시설(당해 시설의 장을 포함하며, 이하 "도서관등"이라 한다)은 다음 각호의 1에 해당하는 경우에는 그 도서관등에 보관된 도서등(제1호의 경우에는 제3항의 규정에 의하여 당해 도서관등이 복제•전송받은 도서등을 포함한다)을 사용하여 저작물을 복제할 수 있다. 다만, 제1호 및 제3호의 경우에는 디지털 형태로 복제할 수 없다. <개정 1991.3.8, 1994.3.24, 2000.1.12, 2003.5.27> 1. 조사•연구를 목적으로 하는 이용자의 요구에 따라 공표된 도서등의 일부분의 복제물을 1인 1부에 한하여 제공하는 경우 2. 도서등의 자체보존을 위하여 필요한 경우 3. 다른 도서관등의 요구에 따라 절판 그 밖에 이에 준하는 사유로 구하기 어려운 도서등의 복제물을 보존용으로 제공하는 경우 ②도서관등은 컴퓨터 등 정보처리능력을 가진 장치(이하 "컴퓨터등"이라 한다)를 이용하여 이용자가 그 도서관등의 안에서 열람할 수 있도록 보관된 도서등을 복제하거나 전송할 수 있다. 이 경우 동시에 열람할 수 있는 이용자의 수는 그 도서관등에서 보관하고 있거나 저작권 그 밖의 이 법에 의하여 보호되는 권리를 가진 자로부터 이용허락을 받은 그 도서등의 부수를 초과할 수 없다. <개정 2003.5.27> ③도서관등은 컴퓨터등을 이용하여 이용자가 다른 도서관등의 안에서 열람할 수 있도록 보관된 도서등을 복제하거나 전송할 수 있다. 다만, 그 전부 또는 일부가 판매용으로 발행된 도서등은 그 발행일로부터 5년이 경과하지 아니한 경우에는 그러하지 아니하다. <신설 2003.5.27> ④도서관등은 제1항제2호의 규정에 의한 도서등의 복제 및 제2항과 제3항의 규정에 의한 도서등의 복제를 함에 있어서 그 도서등이 디지털 형태로 판매되고 있는 경우에는 그 도서등을 디지털 형태로 복제할 수 없다. <신설 2003.5.27> ⑤도서관등은 제1항제1호의 규정에 의하여 디지털 형태의 도서등을 복제하는 경우 및 제3항의 규정에 의하여 도서등을 다른 도서관등의 안에서 열람할 수 있도록 복제하거나 전송하는 경우에는 문화관광부장관이 정하여 고시하는 기준에 의한 보상금을 저작재산권자에게 지급하거나 이를 공탁하여야 한다. 다만, 국가, 지방자치단체 또는 고등교육법 제2조의 규정에 의한 학교를 저작재산권자로 하는 도서등(그 전부 또는 일부가 판매용으로 발행된 도서등을 제외한다)의 경우에는 그러하지 아니하다. 보상금 지급의 방법•절차에 관하여 필요한 사항은 대통령령으로 정한다. <신설 2003.5.27> ⑥제1항 내지 제3항의 규정에 의하여 도서등을 디지털 형태로 복제하거나 전송하는 경우에 도서관등은 저작권 그 밖의 이 법에 의하여 보호되는 권리의 침해를 방지하기 위하여 복제방지조치 등 대통령령이 정하는 필요한 조치를 하여야 한다. <신설 2003.5.27> 제29조 (시험문제로서의 복제) 학교의 입학시험 그 밖의 학식 및 기능에 관한 시험 또는 검정을 위하여 필요한 경우에는 그 목적을 위하여 정당한 범위안에서 공표된 저작물을 복제할 수 있다. 다만, 영리를 목적으로 하는 경우에는 그러하지 아니하다. 제30조 (시각장애인 등을 위한 복제등<개정 2000.1.12, 2003.5.27>) ①공표된 저작물은 시각장애인 등을 위하여 점자로 복제•배포할 수 있다.<개정 2000.1.12, 2003.5.27> ②시각장애인 등의 복리증진을 목적으로 하는 시설중 대통령령이 정하는 시설(당해 시설의 장을 포함한다)은 영리를 목적으로 하지 아니하고 시각장애인 등의 이용에 제공하기 위하여 공표된 어문저작물을 녹음하거나 시각장애인 등 전용 기록방식으로 복제•배포 또는 전송할 수 있다. <개정 2003.5.27> ③제1항 및 제2항의 규정에 의한 시각장애인 등의 범위는 대통령령으로 정한다. <신설 2003.5.27> 제31조 (방송사업자의 일시적 녹음•녹화) ①방송사업자는 저작물을 스스로의 방송을 위하여 자체수단으로 녹음 또는 녹화할 수 있다. 다만, 그 저작물이 방송권자의 의사에 반한 때에는 그러하지 아니하다. ②제1항의 규정에 의하여 만들어진 녹음물 또는 녹화물은 녹음일 또는 녹화일로부터 1년을 초과하여 보존할 수 없다. 다만, 그 녹음물 또는 녹화물이 기록의 자료로서 대통령령이 정하는 장소에 보존되는 경우에는 그러하지 아니하다. 제32조 (미술저작물등의 전시 또는 복제) ①미술저작물등의 원작품의 소유자나 그의 동의를 얻은 자는 그 저작물을 원작품에 의하여 전시할 수 있다. 다만, 가로•공원•건축물의 외벽 그 밖의 일반공중에게 개방된 장소에 항시 전시하는 경우에는 그 저작권자의 허락을 받아야 한다. ②제1항 단서의 규정에 의한 개방된 장소에 항시 전시되어 있는 미술저작물등은 어떠한 방법으로든지 이를 복제할 수 있다. 다만, 다음 각호의 1에 해당하는 경우에는 그러하지 아니하다. 1. 건축물을 건축물로 복제하는 경우 2. 조각 또는 회화를 조각 또는 회화로 복제하는 경우 3. 제1항 단서의 규정에 의한 개방된 장소등에 항시 전시하기 위하여 복제하는 경우 4. 판매의 목적으로 복제하는 경우 ③제1항의 규정에 의하여 전시를 하는 자 또는 미술저작물등의 원작품을 판매하고자 하는 자는 그 저작물의 해설이나 소개를 목적으로 하는 목록형태의 책자에 이를 복제하여 배포할 수 있다. ④촉탁에 의한 초상화 또는 이와 유사한 사진저작물의 경우에는 촉탁자의 동의가 없는 때에는 이를 이용할 수 없다.<개정 2000.1.12> 제33조 (번역등에 의한 이용) ①제23조•제26조 또는 제27조의 규정에 의하여 저작물을 이용하는 경우에는 그 저작물을 번역•편곡 또는 개작하여 이용할 수 있다. ②제22조•제24조•제25조•제29조 또는 제30조의 규정에 의하여 저작물을 이용하는 경우에는 그 저작물을 번역하여 이용할 수 있다. 제34조 (출처의 명시) ①이 절의 규정에 의하여 저작물을 이용하는 자는 그 출처를 명시하여야 한다. 다만, 제24조, 제26조 내지 제29조 및 제31조의 경우에는 그러하지 아니하다.<개정 2000.1.12> ②출처의 명시는 저작물의 이용상황에 따라 합리적이라고 인정되는 방법으로 하여야 하며, 저작자의 실명 또는 이명이 표시된 저작물인 경우에는 그 실명 또는 이명을 명시하여야 한다. 제35조 (저작인격권과의 관계) 이 절 각조의 규정은 저작인격권에 영향을 미치는 것으로 해석되어서는 아니된다. 주석 참고자료 *이대희, 인하대 법대교수, 미국변호사, 저작권법상의 공정이용(fair use)의 법리에 관한 비교법적 연구 *김용섭, 디지털시대의 저작권법상 공정이용법리에 관한 법적고찰 *박성호, 인터넷상의 저작물 이용에 관한 법적 고찰 riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *李珍揆, 著作物의 自由利用에 관한 硏究 A Study on the Free Use of Works, 전남대학교 법학과 석사학위논문, 1999, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *나은철, 디지털 사진 저작물과 저작권 보호 인식에 관한 연구 :인터넷 사용자의 인식 중심으로 (A) study on copyright protection awareness of digital picture : based on internet user's awareness, 성균관대학교 언론정보대학원 커뮤니케이션학과 석사학위논문, 2003, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *김진민, 방송저작물의 공정사용(Fair Use)에 관한 연구 :입법례 및 판례에 나타난 적용범위 및 한계를 중심으로, 계명대학교 신문방송학과, 석사학위논문, 1999, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *최정렬, 저작권의 자유이용에 관한 연구 :저작권법의 해석론을 중심으로 (A) Study on the Free Use of the Copyrighted Works : Focusing on Copyright Limitation Clauses of Korean Copyright Law, 경기대학교 법학과 석사학위논문, 1999, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *서재기, 저작권법상 인용의 판단 기준에 관한 小考, 서강대학교 언론대학원 언론학과 석사학위논문, 1998, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *임성묵, 著作權法上 FAIR USE 法理에 관한 硏究 =(A) study on the fair use doctrine of copyright law, 한남대학교 법학과 석사학위논문, 2005, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *남은하, 미 저작권법상의 공정이용원리에 관한 연구 :인터넷 시대의 공정이용원리의 적용가능성 탐색을 중심으로 (A) study on the fair use doctrine in American copyright law : exploring the applicability of the fair use doctrine in the age of the internet, 연세대학교 영상대학원 멀티미디어저널리즘 석사학위논문, 2003, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *저작권침해소송에서의 기본 공격방어방법 (Basic Skills for Copyright Infringement Case) 박익환 (法學硏究, Vol.4 No.-, 2001) *지적재산권의 보호에 관한 고찰 (A Study on the Protection of the Intellectual Property Rights) 박승용 (論文集, Vol.18 No.-, 2004) *인터넷상의 Copyright 鄭美和 (외법논집, Vol.5 No.-, 1998) 등재후보 *著作權에 관한 硏究 洪鳳奎 (産業硏究, Vol.10 No.-, 1998) *저작권법에 관한 연구 김승범 김영재 김윤진 김정아 (도서관 학보, Vol.- No.5, 1987) *인터넷에 있어서의 저작권의 보호 (Urheberrechtlicher Schutz im Internet) 강봉석 (法學論集, Vol.6 No.1, 2001) *창작과 상업적 가치 이중엽 (商事法 세미나, Vol.11 No.-, 2001) *著作權法上의 公正利用에 關한 硏究 = A Study on the Fair Use in the Copyright Law 강명진, 건국대학교 2006 *소프트웨어 지적재산권 남용의 규제에 관한 연구 = A Study on the Regulating Abuse of Intellectual Property Right on Software 정석철, 한양대학교 2007 *디지털 원격교육에 있어서의 저작권에 관한 연구 : 저작권 제한을 중심으로 = A Study on the Copyright in Digital Distance Education 朴勝用, 동국대학교 대학원 2007 *P2P 파일공유 서비스내 사적복제의 공정이용 :샘플링(sampling), 공간이동(space-Shifting) 이용에 대한 저작권자와 이용자의 인식 차이를 중심으로 임이랑, 이화여자대학교 대학원 2007 *著作權法上 FAIR USE 法理에 관한 硏究 = (A) study on the fair use doctrine of copyright law 임성묵, 韓南大學校 大學院 2005 *미 저작권법상의 공정이용원리에 관한 연구 : 인터넷 시대의 공정이용원리의 적용가능성 탐색을 중심으로 = (A) study on the... 남은하, 연세대학교 영상대학원 2003 *공개소프트웨어의 法的 解釋에 관한 硏究 : GNU GPL을 中心으로 = (A) Study on the legal interpretation of open source software : GNU GPL(Gene... 정진근, 高麗大學校 大學院 2003 *저작물의 교육목적 이용에 관한 연구 = (A) study on the utilization of literary works for educational purposes 김한성, 연세대학교 법무대학원 2003 *産權의 制限에 關한 硏究 羅秉俊, 慶熙大學校 國際法務大學院 2002 *著作權 保護 및 그 利用의 抵觸問題에 관한 考察 : Parody의 著作權侵害 與否를 中心으로 = (A) study on the infringement of copyright... 이경순, 延世大學校 法務大學院 2002 *광고사진의 저작권에 관한 연구 임숙경, 대구대학교 2002 *인터넷상의 저작권 : 침해와 구제에 대해 = (A) study on infringement of copyright under internet and resolutions 김병수, 연세대학교 대학원 2001 *디지털시대 공정이용 원리의 적용에 관한 연구 : 저작물의 창작성과 공공성을 중심으로 = (A) Study of the Application of Fair Use ... 김정은, 서강대학교 언론대학원 2000 *저작권의 자유이용에 관한 연구 : 저작권법의 해석론을 중심으로 = (A) Study on the Free Use of the Copyrighted Works : Focusing on Copyri... 최정렬, 京畿大學校 大學院 1999 *著作物의 自由利用에 관한 硏究 = A Study on the Free Use of Works 李珍揆, 전남대학교 1999 더 보기 *GNU 자유 문서 사용 허가서 (GNU FDL) *GNU 일반 공중 사용 허가서 (GNU GPL) *자유문서 (Free Contents) *저작권 기여 (Copyleft) *퍼블릭 도메인 (Public Domain) *저작권 *리걸위키아:저작권 바깥 고리 *네이버 용어사전 : 공정 이용 (公正利用, fair use) *공정한 이용 보장하는 저작권법 개정 필요 프레시안 2006-01-20 *'저작물 공정이용' 규정 신설싸고 논란 법률신문 2007-09-27 분류:저작권법